Taking over me
by Raining Tear Drops4
Summary: COMPLETEHorror too How dare she kiss that guy? How dare his Kagome kiss someone that wasn’t him? He was seething. He would forgive her as soon as he punished her for doing that. He slowly made his way...full summary inside InuKag MirSan SessRin
1. summary

How dare she kiss that guy? How dare his Kagome kiss someone that wasn't him? He was seething. He would forgive her as soon as he punished her for doing that. He slowly made his way out of the tree thinking of ways to make his Kagome pay. That's right HIS Kagome. Inu/kag Mir/San Sess/Rin


	2. prolouge

Kagome's POV

RING! RING! Her alarm clock rang through the room. Kagome rolled over and waited for her eyes to focus on the numbers from her digital alarm clock. Six thirty she groaned and sat up. The sun was shining through her blinds that were not quite shut. She looked around her room with what seemed like foreign eyes taking in her surroundings. Her room unlike Sango or Rin's was painted a lavender color from the previous owner but it suited her. Walking downstairs to the kitchen she and her friends shared she started the tea that she was sure in no time would be gone as soon as everyone got up.

Taking her cup of tea to her room she began typing on her laptop while sitting on her balcony waiting for the sun to rise. She loved the mornings it was her time to sit an think about what was going on lately and sort through herself and her surroundings.

She only had two hours before she needed to get ready for work and only one hour before one of her house mates got up for her own job. Sango would go down stairs and work out for the most of her morning then go to work to work out some more while teaching some students the basics of Judo. Rin would get up and laze around or go out until some time around six before heading out to the bar called Innovations. She herself would get up two hours before her own job to sit and enjoy the mornings over a cup of tea and a blueberry muffin.

This for them had become the morning ritual. Sometimes when she was feeling particularly down, she would go for an intense workout with Sango. But that had never really been her thing. Today she was typing up the highlights of the latest case that Toki Jin law firm had acquired. The reason why to be frank was that Sesshomaru was the best damn lawyer out there, despite the years being in the business which only a little over three. Sesshomaru started it right after he graduated college at twenty four. His family was considered very wealthy. When his parents had died they left everything to him and his, as she was informed by her women co-workers, dead sexy brother. She had never actually met him. Her brow narrowed as she tried to remember his name. Inuyasha? Yes Inuyasha that's it. The only thing that could have made her feel like she had met him was everyone talked bout him. His name was a constant on every ones tongue. Evidently he works at a Judo center where a few people felt compelled to go. Mostly the women folk of her area would flaunt about how his seductive and charming smile could make any women feel weak in her knees. Just thinking about how arrogant this man probably was, made her think about how she would love to prove them wrong and mind you she hasn't even met this guy.

She was mused from her thoughts as she began to hear the furious pounding of Sango beginning her workout in the basement downstairs blaring the latest cd she had bought. This she took as her cue to get ready for work. Reluctantly she got up from the day bed on the veranda where she had been sitting non-chalantly typing. She stepped inside and immediately wished she had a pair of ear plugs.

Sango's POV

Her morning had begun as always and hour work out. It was all she could do for now to keep in shape. That is apart from her work. Of course working at the Tetsusaiga Judo Center was her idea of the perfect job. She rarely ever missed a day of work. Saying that she loved her job was an understatement. Sure it has its moments but most places do, most of them occurring because the women only came to crowd around for a peek at her boss.

After thoroughly showering and walking to work she found that today would be no different. Her usuals were changed and ready for another intense practice. There were a few but hardly anyone lasted long before they decided that all the hustle and bustle wasn't worth it to see the great Inuyasha himself. Plus rarely any of the women stuck around long enough to make it to his class anyway. The people in his class were hand picked by her to move on and further their studies with them. Her job was simple she only had to teach the basics of Judo with each class for about two to three hours each day. God knows that if he had to teach all of them he wouldn't make it without killing at least one. He was known for his temper. But women felt that only added to his sexual appeal. The angrier he got the more stars the women had in their eyes. She became immediately aware of a few newbies in her class. She smirked at the knowledge that they probably wouldn't last ten minutes. She had five sessions today with a fifteen minute break in between. She watched her pupils while scoping out the capabilities of others to decide whether or not to move them up to the advanced judo class with her boss. She currently had seven people out of the fifteen today who pushed through their workout without a whim or cry. Only the strong were allowed to move on. Seeing that today would be no different than the others with this particular class she closed her eyes and rested her head on the coolness of the concrete wall behind her while listening to the class in the background of her musings.


	3. chapter one

I forgot to mention last chapter that I dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagomewho thought up the plot but didn't write the story herself because she thinks she has no creativity.

I don't thinkI put adisclaimer on the last chapter so here goes,  
I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

Now on with the story...

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

Today was another day of teaching his class of the village idiots. He just broke up with his girlfriend of three years and just happened to be thoroughly pissed. She had been expecting marriage and a happy life full of children and dreams built on sand. He wasn't ready for any of it. His day began waking up and getting into a fight over why he couldn't take her out to dinner tonight. His thoughts went back to earlier.

_"Morning hun." She had said wearing her favorite floral sundress. _

_"Mornin'" He replied back gruffly._

_"I was thinking my parents are in town and they haven't seen you in months. They ask about you an awful lot and I just figured we could go out to dinner and meet them."_

_"No I don't have time for that." He had replied because his mind was on his lessons for today, two in the morning one at nine and one at two and one late class at seven tonight. 'What is with her lately all of a sudden she wants to go to dinner all of the time. She has even taken to pulling me into every jewelry store and bombarded me with all of the jewelry she likes.' _

_He had gotten an evident look on his face that showed he wasn't listening._

_She had thrown her hands up in frustration. He caught a sent of anger from her to him. "What?" he managed._

"_You don't even listen to me anymore."_

"_What are you talking about? Of course I listen to you." He said this and new it was a lie._

_Her eyes had flared for a moment before she lashed out. "What am I doing here then. I thought we would be married by now. Heck I am getting nagged now everyday from m y mom on how to get you to realize what I want. And all you ever have to say about any thing is 'feh'."_

"_Feh." He said as if it wasn't just proven true._

_This time she yelled. "See you just did it again. I was hopeing to have children by now."_

_He froze at those words. "Chi-i-ill-dren?"_

"_Yes children but I can see that I have wasted my time on you. You, Inuyasha, will never be a man and accept responsibility. I thought we had something. I thought our relationship was ready to go to the next level."_

"_Well you thought wrong. Nor am I now or will I ever be ready for those monsters called chi-ill-dren."_

Just thinking about making kids with Kikyo made him shudder. He would never have kids. Somewhere in his thinking he shook his head and muttered a discrete 'feh'.

He was walking still in a trance when he ran into a small body knocking her over.

"Sorry." Kagome muttered as he helped her up. 'Damn now my dress suit is all dirty. What will Sesshomaru think when she shows all ratty.' After dusting off her dress skirt she looked up into the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen. She was rendered of her own words.

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm quite alright." She said finding her voice. He had the most beautiful silver hair she had ever seen and two cute little ears on the top of his head. She immediately recognized him as hanyou.

He couldn't take his eyes off this raven haired beauty, her eyes even more tantalizing. The deep chocolate brown flecked with bits of gold.

A bit flustered because he was staring she turned and started to retrieve her purse she lost somewhere when she fell. With the color still in her cheeks she felt his eyes on her back.

'Wow this has to be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on.' Just the scent of her roses sent him tumbling into lust. Shaking his thoughts from his head he reminded himself he had to get to work and he had just broken up his girlfriend of three years. But why didn't that bother him. He came to the conclusion that she never meant anything to him. This he laughed at. Sure the sex had been great but she never really meant anything to him. He started laughing hysterically realizing he had just wasted three years of his life on a girl he didn't even care about in that way.

When she found it she turned the color out of her cheeks "And what may I ask is so damn funny?"

At this he began laughing harder and fell to the ground on his knees. A little embarrassed that this hunk of man or should I say hanyou was laughing at her. When she felt she couldn't bare the humiliation of it any longer she turned to walk away but stopped as a hand enclosed around her ankle.

"No I'm sorry." He said between fits of laughter. "I just realized I have wasted three years of my life on a woman I never have and never will care about."

"And I fit into this how because I don't find it all too funny myself."

This time looked up at her with seriousness on his face. "Because when I seen how pretty you are I compared you to my ex and thought about how I never really thought about how pretty she was or how I never cared about how she looked. She was looking for marriage and I was just looking for a good time. Oh and I never did catch your name."

"That would be because I never gave it to you." She said this as he rose from the ground. She then eyed him suspiciously. Something about the way he acted seemed all to familiar. "You first."

"But I asked you first."

"So what if you want to know you will tell me yours first."

"Inuyasha."

She froze at this could it be that she was finally laying eyes on the great Inuyasha that so many of her co-workers told her of. Their descriptions of his beauty had nothing on this handsome hanyou.

"You still there?" He questioned once he seen her eyes glaze over in thought.

She shook her head and muttered a, "Huh?"

"Your name?"

"Kagome." For some reason it fit her. But what he really wanted to know was what she was thinking about.

She looked at her watch and muttered a shit before saying, "I got to go. I'm late"

"Wait." He said slightly walking a bit faster to catch up to her. "I made you late let me offer you a ride."

"In what your car in your back pocket?"

'Cocky huh' he thought to himself. "No on my back plus I am faster than any car. Just tell me where you need to go."

"It is probably out of your way anyway so I guess goodbye.'

"Where is it?"

"Toki Jin lawfirm." His features stiffened at that comment.

"Ok hop on." He turned to accommodate her. And before she could object he had pulled her on his back running faster than the Olympic medalists she watched every year on television.

"You really don't have to this." She said from behind his head and he cocked and ear toward her. When he jumped from a bridge she snuggled in closer to him hiding her face in his hair.

He liked the feel of her on his back.

She looked up to notice his ears they attracted her and before she knew what she was doing she was stroking them she swore she heard a rumbling purr from him before he stopped ferociously fast.

Her heart still racing he lowered her to the ground in front of Toki Jin lawfirm.

"Thankyou." She managed as he turned to meet her heated gaze.

"No problem."

She turned and walked into the building. All the while he watched the healthy swing of her hips as she pushed open the door to his brother's establishment.


	4. chapter two

As I said beforeI dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

Now on with the story...

* * *

Rin's POV(flashback/dream scene)

_She woke up in a cold sweat. A low growling noise met her six year old ears. As she focused more on the sound she realized the noises were wolves. Not sure of what to do she curled up in a ball and started to sob. She was racking her little brain for an idea of what to do. 'What had mommy said to do?' she wondered. _

"_Stay still and quiet. If you move around to much they will hear you and smell you." She remembered her mom saying once._

"_Momma what are you talking about." She had once asked remembering listening to her mom. She did precisely what her mom had told her to do._

_The noises stopped. She waited for what seemed like ages in her six year old heart. Then slowly she crept out from under the blanket to find the tent torn from around her. The only thing she saw was the bodies of the villagers she had come to know and love._

"_Mommy." She said almost uncertain of what she was seeing. She tripped and fell. She had scraped her knee. Her sobs came more ferociously now and she began screaming louder. "Mommy, MOMMY, **MOMMY." **She kept repeating and screaming it while she ran into the woods. She covered her eyes and ran smack into something furry and warm._

_There was a boy about four years older standing in front of her who had two funny ears on the top of his head. She didn't scream because she noticed he didn't look like a wolf but a very cute dog. Her young heart did a little flip._

"_Hi?" He greeted uncertainly._

"_Hello. Help me find my mommy. Please help me." She lowered herself to the ground and let the sob rack her body. He sat down next to her and unsure of what to do and pulled her into a hug he hoped was comforting. Her weight grew slack in his arms and he realized she had fallen asleep. He stayed with her throughout the night._

_(Dream changes)"Sesshomaru stop spraying me with water." She screamed at the ripe age of thirteen. She had been wearing a white t-shirt and her bra was showing through. _

_He just stood there and smirked when she threw the door of her house open and screamed for Sango._

_He remembered back to when he found her that night and took her home to his mom. She absolutely refused to have any more children in her house so she called a friend of hers who had another girl around her age and she lived there for the rest of the summer before they had decided to adopt her as their own. He had always loved Rin from afar and still was because he doesn't even have the guts to ask her to the Valentines Day dance._

_She hopped outside again this time in a bikini that matched his trunks. They fought with water before she tackled him. They laid there for the longest time before he gave her, her first kiss. Her eyes had widened in shock then when he pulled away she shivered in delight._

_(Dream changes again)They were in the back of his fathers Rolls Royce. At the ripe age of seventeen to his twenty-one. _

_Both in the after glow of their first time together. She looked at him and smiled but he just frowned at her._

"_Is there something wrong, love?" She asked with confusion in her eyes. She remembered wondering if she had done something wrong._

"_No…yes." He said uncertainly._

"_Well what is it? You know you can tell me anything." She took his face into her hands and kissed him to prove it._

"_You know I have to leave tomorrow for college. And I couldn't bare the thought of if I got you…"_

_She cut him off, "Pregnant? Love, I am not pregnant. This was only our first time. There is no way it could happen this fast." But she hoped to god she was wrong. If she couldn't love him at least she could love their child._

_(Dream changes yet again)She had been wrong. "I think I will name him……" she said thoughtfully. "……Motoki."_

"_Lovely choice." The nurse said writing it on his birth certificate and walking away._

"_Motoki." She hummed a song to herself as much to her own son. She began to think about the night Sesshomaru left for college. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Do you have to leave?" She asked him for what seemed like the twentieth time._

"_Yes." His simple answer was enough to break her heart._

"_Then if it must be……it must be." She ran away from the train as fast as her legs would carry her crying the whole way. Hearing him calling out her name as she ran which pushed her to run faster and further._

_Her best friend and adopted sister found her later that night in the tree house she and Sesshomaru had spent so many nights in as children crying. _

_She assured her that it was alright. "No it isn't alright."_

"_What's wrong?" Sango had asked her as a concerned friend than a nosey sister. _

"_I'm……" She began. "I'm……."_

"_Spit it out already." Her sister said impatiently._

"_I'm pregnant alright with Sesshomaru's baby. And you know what he doesn't even know and no doubt would he care if I told him."_

"_Oh honey." She rocked her back and forth holding her head to her shoulder. "You can't possibly believe that. Tell you what tomorrow we will call him and…."  
"No you can't. Let him go to college and become a fancy lawyer."_

"_You love him that much, huh?" _

"_Yes, yes I do."_

She woke up crying. She stood up and walked over to her son who now lay in his bed with his batman sheets thrown on the floor. She picked the blankets up, tucked him in then placed a kiss on his forehead. 'He'sthe spitting image of his father.' And that tore at her heart everyday. All of the little things he does that would tell anyone that this little five year old child happens to be the great Sesshomaru's son.

She silently padded down the stairs not even regretting her choice of giving Sesshomaru his freedom. It was two in the afternoon and all her housemates had already left for their jobs as she presumed. She started to reheat the tea with the tears still in her eyes. She silently wiped them away as she heard the sound of her son getting out of bed. She heard the water in the sink upstairs run then the sound of him coming down the stairs.

"Morning mommy." He said with sleep still in his eyes. Then let out a big yawn.

"Morning baby. Sleep well?"

"Yes. I want scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast for breakfast."

She ruffled his hair a bit then replied. "One batch scrambled eggs and bacon coming right up."

* * *

I would like to thank these reviewers, 

**Star Fire Kagome** (of course!)  
**ffgirlmoonie  
Kagome M.K.  
cheese bagel  
K.M.  
sesshysgirl4eva  
MM**

Your comments help a lot. I don't know when the next chapter will be out because I am going back to school tommorrow andI have track meet and thenpractice everyday after. But I will try. Don't forget to drop a line.

XOXOXO,  
Palikani


	5. chapter three

As I said beforeI dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

Now on with the story...

* * *

Miroku's POV 

He had been a member of the Tetsusaiga Judo Center for over a month. He tried real hard to try to get her attention but no avail. She just kept right on teaching the class but he was sure that no one in this class could possibly want Sango as bad as he has over this long agonizing month. He tried simple things like asking her for help and she showed him and walked away. He tried jokes and she only laughed before continuing on with the class. He even had his best friend ask her to his bar for a few drinks at night and she had come but didn't hardly hang out at the counter long enough for his to do anything but give her a drink of diet Pepsi and she was off dancing with some loser that wasn't him. But this time he was sure he would get her attention for this man had a plan. He would approach her after his lesson and ask her out to lunch and pray that his cursed hand stayed to himself. But it would be real hard if she were to sit too close or if she touched him.

He swore it was love but Inuyasha said it was only infatuation like he had with every other girl he had ever seen and thought was a beauty.

'But what if she refuses?' His mind taunted him. She wont he assured himself. 'And what makes you think she would want to go out with a loser like you?' He cursed his mind then waited for class to begin and another day of the love of his life out of his grasp and in his mind.

She walked in sexy as always and he was imagining doing all kinds of things to her that would make her cry out his name. He must have been dreaming because her voice in his head seemed so real.

"Miroku, Is Miroku here?" She looked around and seen him staring off into space. She rolled her eyes. Taking a ruler in hand she walked over to his desk and tapped it sharply. He jumped ten feet in the air. She leaned in real close to his face and said. "Is Miroku here?"

She was so close to his face he imagined himself taking her mouth with his and ravishing it to pieces but was sharply brought back to reality when a smack and a scream of 'Hentai' throughout the room brought him back to the present.

He began to blush when he realized what he had done. He hadn't imagined it. He had actually kissed her. Her taste was forever lingering on his lips assaulting all of his senses. He quickly blushed and muttered a sorry before she returned to the front of the class. Was he imagining it or did she look a little flustered. He had to admit it made him a little smug to think that he did that. 'She likes me.' He told himself with confidence.

Sango's POV

'Oh my God! Oh my God!' He kissed me. The butterflies in her stomach were going into overdrive. 'What the hell is the matter with you Sango get a grip you are no longer in high school. You're a grown woman for Pete's sakes.' But she couldn't help it when she had looked into that very fine specimen of males eyes and she knew she was a goner now if they could work on his women's skills and get him to not grab every girl in sights butt all of the time. He would be a very fine man.

How she loved to look at that toned muscular body. If Inuyasha found out he would use every trick in his little head to try to get them together. 'That's what you want right?' 'Maybe, but not for it to happen that way.' If it ever became a possibility it would happen on her terms and in her own good time. Her day was starting to take a turn down into the dumps when she spotted Kagome walking in front of the window and into the double doors, looking beautiful as always. Even when she was dressed up she was guessing that she was either off work or on her lunch break. 'Man I wish I could look that good in a plain gray suit.'

She was still thinking about the endless possibilities of Kagome's beauty when she walked up and gave her a hug all smiles.

"Hey girl." She said cheerfully. "I'm on my lunch break and I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch after this class is over that is."

"Yeah lunch would be great." Kagome took a step back looking around and admiring the aspects this place had. "Maybe my boss would like to come along. His class gets over about the same time mine does so I'll go ask him."

"Okay I'll be right here when you get back." When she left she saw Kagome wandering around looking at the posters on the walls.

She walked up the flight of stairs to Inuyasha's class. It looked like the class was released to do its studies so she took a chance and slipped in.

Immediately spotting her he walked over.

"Hey you need something." He asked.

"I was just wondering if after this class you would have time to take a break and come to lunch with me. You haven't met my best friend yet and I want you to meet her."

"Sure sounds cool."

"Okay I think we are meeting up at the Shikon café at two."

"Okay no problem I might be a little late my class gets over at one fifty-five."

"Yeah well my class is over and were gonna head out now see you when you get there." She slipped out the door and made it back to the class in time to tell them all their assignments were due Monday and to have a great weekend.

Inuyasha's POV

Just because he didn't want to be alone when he met Sangos best friend that she was always talking about and he begged him he brought Miroku along. He laughed a little out of all the times Sango talked about her friend she failed to mention her name.

As soon as they got there it was Miroku who spotted Sango. When they made it over she and her friend were talking about what they wanted. Strangely he thought he had seen that suit before and he regonized that voice. Sango turned around and spotted them. She grabbed hold of the womans arm and tapped her. She didn't even turn around until Sango started to introduce them.

When she did they both gasped. "Inuyasha?"

No wonder he recognized that suit it was the girl he ran into this morning. "Kagome." He said this smiling a bit.

"Oh." Sango began. "I see you guys have already met."

* * *

I wanted to thank you all who reviewed. Iknow there isn't a whole lot of people whodid butI didn't feel like typing them in. I just felt lazy today...I promise to update soon. 

XOXOXO,  
Palikani


	6. chapter four

As I said beforeI dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

Now on with the story...

* * *

Recap:

As soon as they got there it was Miroku who spotted Sango. When they made it over she and her friend were talking about what they wanted. Strangely he thought he had seen that suit before and he recognized that voice. Sango turned around and spotted them. She grabbed hold of the woman's arm and tapped her. She didn't even turn around until Sango started to introduce them.

When she did they both gasped. "Inuyasha?"

No wonder he recognized that suit it was the girl he ran into this morning. "Kagome." He said this smiling a bit.

"Oh." Sango began. "I see you guys have already met."

End of recap

* * *

Kagome's POV

Kagome just stared in disbelief. 'This is the guy that Sango thinks is so great?'

"Hi." She said through gritted teeth while offering out her hand.

"Hey." He said taking a hold of her hand.

Miroku pushed Inuyasha aside and took Kagome's hand in his own. He kissed it and didn't let go.

"Well." Sango began sensing the tension radiating between Inu and Kagome. "I guess we can find a seat somewhere now that we are all here."

Miroku let go of her hand and walked over to the first table he spotted that looked clean. Waiting for Sango to sit down he immediately took the seat next to her. Then Inuyasha pulled out the chair for Kagome.

"Thank you." She said, "But I could have managed."

"Well I guess since we are all friends of Sango's I considered you a friend of mine so I did the friendly thing. But if it was a problem I guess I can refrain from doing it again." He said that in a sarcastic tone before sitting in his own seat next to her.

She had no idea that while they were bickering Miroku's 'cursed hand' had begun to stroke Sango's thigh before she heard 'Hentai' screamed and then seen Miroku fall to the floor unconscious. "Sango what in the world did you do that for."

Inuyasha only rolled his eyes before resumed looking through his menu.

Sango only shrugged her shoulders before picking her menu up and mimicking Inuyasha. Fearing for Miroku's well-being she got up and went to help him regain consciousness only to be stopped by Inuyasha very muscular arm. 'Where the hell did that come from?' She asked herself.

"Leave him he deserved whatever Sango just did. I swear he keeps this up he won't ever have a chance with her."

Glancing over at Sango when he said this only proved that she was still seething. She regained her seat. "Well what did he do?" She asked Sango.

"He started to pet my thigh." When she said this, a small blush crept onto her face and only Kagome seemed to notice. 'Well Sango you won't get out of this one.' She was going to get a full interrogation when she gets her home.

* * *

Rin's POV

She was on her way to work after leaving Motoki with Sango and Kagome who both looked flustered. She didn't ask any questions but she guessed Samgo ran into Miroku again today. She mentally sighed. 'When is she just going to admit she likes him?' 'Probably the same time you tell Sesshomaru about Motoki.

So she left in silence and headed to the bar called Innovation's. She was going to give Miroku a piece of her mind when she gets there.

It was just the beginnings of spring and she noticed all of the flowers lined in front of the houses along her street. Gardens filled carefully with daisies, impatiens, marigolds, roses of every color, and lilies. Lilies always reminded her of the color of Sesshomaru's beautiful coat of hair that came from being of Youkai blood. Which reminded her of the two blue stripes on each of his cheeks and those reminded her of his lips which had always been hot on hers in the past. She was always sensitive of the subject of Sesshomaru. She wiped tears from her eyes. Even though it happened along time ago she still loved him and always will. That was why she let him go and become his dream.

Through her musings she made her way to the bar without trouble.

She walked into the lounging area of the bar and through a door that led to the break room. She took off her light jacket and hung it on a hook by the door then locked her purse in a locker bearing her name. Around here you could never be too careful. She heard the sounds of glasses chinking that told her Miroku was washing the glasses before work tonight. Ready to give him a piece of her mind she pushed through the door.

There he was in the flesh looking like a maid in his apron washing wine glasses to shot glasses to beer mugs humming along to some country song that sounded as perverted as he is, _Save a horse ride a cowboy_.

"Miroku!" She seethed causing him to drop a wine glass where it cheerfully clinked to the ground and shattered. "What did you do to Sango this time?"

"Dammit Rin, why in the hell did you come in here yelling like that? That glass alone costs ten dollars and now I am going to have to replace it out of you paycheck." He she realized was just as angry if not more, than Sango and Kagome put together he only cursed when he was really mad or was thinking about something that he didn't want to be interrupted, but she still wanted answers.

"I repeat what did you do to make Sango mad this time? When she came home I thought we might not have a house left. She looked about ready to blow up on the next person who asks her for a Kleenex."

"Dammit I didn't to anything." She rolled her eyes not believing him. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"It was your cursed hand wasn't it." When he turned back to the dishes muttering something about nosey people who need to mind their own business she just shrugged and walked into the door leading to behind the bar taking the glasses that had already been cleaned and dried. She began the task of putting them in their respective places.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

He had had a horrible day so far. His brother came to visit asking about his secretary Kagome. Only when he promised to give him her file did he leave him alone. Sometimes his brother could be so stubborn. He snorted, scratch that he's difficult all of the time. He went home to his apartment before slipping out of his suit into some jeans and a comfy t-shirt. Tonight he was going to check out a place in town that his brother suggested. It was a bar called Innovations.

His brother promised him the service was good and that it was the best place in the whole of Tokyo. But he just guessed it was because Inuyasha's best friend, that pervert Miroku, owned it. He figured that after a hard day at work he might as well check it out and if it was all it was promised to be he could come more often.

After checking his appearance he walked out of his apartment and made his way to his blue jaguar. The bar was only five minutes from his apartment and he thought about walking but decided to drive.

* * *

Rin's POV

The bar was hopping well before seven. She was all over trying to please one customer after another. 'Miroku has got to get some more help around here.' She wiped the sweat from her brow onto a towel. She seen another person walk up to the bar and gave him the sign that she would be with him in a minute. After giving a guy who kept calling her over and flirting with her the whole night, she was about to ask Miroku to kick him out because he was beginning to freak her out.

She finally got around to the guy who had came up to the bar. She looked up after getting out her notepad and looked into intense gold eyes that she recognized. Her heart jumped into her throat as she slowly began to sink to the floor.

* * *

Muwahahahahahahahahahachokes well again I thank all who reviewed. I promise not to leave the cliffy for too long but hey i just had to make sure you would all come back for more. Ain't I evil. :D 

XOXOXO'  
palikani


	7. chapter five

As I said before I dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

Now on with the story...

* * *

Kagome's POV

She had just got into the bathroom and begun to remove her clothes when the phone rang. She put a towel on and got to the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" Questioned the person on the other line.

"Hai." She replied uncertainly.

"This is Kouga."

"Kouga." She said in a voice that still was uncertain.

"Yes?"

"How are you? Are you still in America?"

"I am fine and I got back last night I thought I might come over to surprise you but I didn't know if you were in bed yet so I called."

"Who was it?" Sango called from the basement.

Kagome covered the mouth piece and yelled back. "No one important."

"Ok."

"Ummmm……" Kagome started.

But he spoke first. "I was wondering if we could go out tomorrow night since I am finally back."

"Uh…Kouga, I'm sorry I already made other plans." She lied quickly.

"Can't you cancel them I mean after all I am your boyfriend. Don't I deserve a little time of yours."

"About that," She began. "Idonthinkweshouldseeeachotheranymore." She rammed the words together.

"Huh what did you say Kagome. You're going to have to talk slower."

She took a deep breath and said, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?" He sounded exasperated. "After we have been together for three years while I am away in America you decided we shouldn't see each other anymore?"

"Yes." She replied her voice shakier than before.

"Well welcome home to me." He stayed quiet for a minute as if in deep thought. "It's another guy isn't it?" He accused.

"No." She stammered.

"You lie."

"No it isn't another guy."

"It's that Sesshomaru isn't it. I always knew you had the hotts for that boss of yours."

"No, I already told you it isn't another guy."

"Well we'll see about that." She heard a short click and then the line went dead. 'Man oh man I am in big trouble.'

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

About time that damn bartender came over. 'She looks familiar.' By the time she looked up to take his order the words Jack Daniels had barely escaped his lips. 'Oh my God! It's Rin.'

She looked into his eyes and she began to sink to the floor in a faint. He made it around the bar in time to catch her. 'Thank god for my speed.' She was out cold and her took her back into what he presumed was the break lounge.

"What the hell." Miroku said from the kitchen when he seen a blur of silver race past him and he began to follow it into the lounge.

"Miroku go man the bar. Now."

"But what did you do to Rin?"

"Just shut up and go man the bar dammit."

Obliging only because he heard the beginnings of a riot outside the doors he hurried to help the restless customers.

By then Sesshomaru had already gotten a wet washrag and was dabbing Rin's face refusing to let the cloud of tears forming in his eyes overwhelm him.

He heard a soft groan escape from her throat and a glimmer of hope rose in him that she was waking up.

She moved in his arms closer to his chest. He felt himself start to become aroused in a way that only Rin could make him feel.

Her eyes opened in a blur of brown eyes that locked onto his. His heart skipped a beat. 'She has grown into such a beautiful woman.'

"Sesshomaru." She breathed. He seemed to lose his ability to speak. That one word brought back all of the memories from their childhood together.

Her eyes clouded over in a confused mass.

"Sesshomaru." She said again but in a voice full of seriousness and vigor. "What are you doing here?"

"You fainted." He replied finding his voice

"I did?" She said looking around her as she seen that he had a hold of her and she of him. She quickly let go and he immediately missed the warmth of her holding onto him.

"If you'll excuse me I have to get back to my job."

"No you don't your not getting away again."

'Did he just say what I think he said?' "Well then what am I supposed to do?"

"Your going to come with me and I will see to it you get better."

"I can't go with you I have to get home to my……." She trailed off. She was about to say son but immediately stopped.

"Get home to you're what?" He said curious.

"Never you mind. It isn't important and it isn't your business." It stopped being his business a long time ago. "Now if you will just let me go, I will go home and you can put your little head back at ease." She said as a smile crept to her lips.

"Just let me walk you home."

She started to argue but he put a finger to her mouth. "Just let me do this I want to get to know you again."

Her heart rose at his response. This was the caring and loving Sesshomaru she had come to know and love many years ago but she refused to let that start all over again even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

I know its short but it was neccesary to create the essence of the story. And I sort of found it hard to imagine Sesshomaru crying butI guess there is a first time for everything(lol) But please review and I can use all of the encouragementI can get. I might post a little later in the week maybe tomorow but I don't know. And no worries I won't leave you all hanging my faithful reviewers after all these stories are for you. Also check out my story at www. fictionpress .com /(sguigly line thingy)palikani It is called 'Going Quietly' Here is the summary: Aria(are-e-a) Calvin is the best agent in herdistrict that is until something bad happens that alters her life. Can she stop the killer before it is too late and let the sexy Landon Wolf claim her heart atlast? Thank you very much! 

XOXOXO,  
palikani


	8. chapter six

As I said before I dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

Now on with the story...

* * *

Rin's POV

When they stepped outside from the bar into the cool night air she shivered involuntarily. He removed his coat from himself and put it on her. It smelled like him and it was still warm from his body causing her to shiver at the sudden change from cold to warmth.

"Thanks." She managed through chattering teeth.

"No problem. So Rin how have you been these days."

"Being friendly now are we." 'You broke my heart. I have been love sick for you and now you decide to show up in my life again.' Were a few of the things she wanted to say to him but knew that wouldn't get them anywhere. "I guess I have been okay. You?"

"Oh I've had my days." And this is one of them he finished in his head. "What you been up to lately?"

'Besides taking care of our kid,' "Just doing my job and living life."

"Oh," Was his reply. They had made it out in front of her house and she turned to say goodbye to him but before the words could leave her mouth his brow creased for a millisecond and he said. "You know what all this nice 'were just friends talk' isn't doing it for me." As he said this he pulled her into his embrace and claimed her lips in a kiss that melted her straight to the bones. He prodded her mouth with his tongue wanting her to open it so he could further this kiss into the passion it threatened to become.

She wanted to push him away and tell him it was too late but she knew in her heart it would be a lie. So she just let herself fall into his arms again not even caring that she was and will always being falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

He pulled away his breath ragged as if sensing her resistance. "Rin." He said softly "If you don't want this I will stop. I might not be happy afterwards but I will stop."

Her only response was to pull his mouth back to hers knowing the whole time it was a moment that she would never forget long after her left her like he left her the last time.

With that thought in her mind she pulled away from him and ran into the house. Him yelling her name but she ignored him. She let herself fall to the floor and counted the seconds it took to compose her self. Tears were silently spilling from her eyes onto her cheeks and splattering into her blouse. How could she have done that? After all she went through that day he left. How could she just let herself fall back into his arms without thinking? 'Stupid Rin, stupid Rin.' She cursed herself.

She heard Kagome humming to herself as she was descending the stairs. She started to ask Rin what she was doing home so early but stopped at the look on her face.

"Oh honey. What happened." Rin's only response was to break backup into the tears she had just gotten over.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

He smelt her tears as she ran into the house and all he could think about was, 'I made her cry. I did that to her.' He reluctantly turned away and walked to Inuyasha's house. For he now had some pent up frustrations that he needed to get rid of and he could think of no one better than the asshole who got him into it.

* * *

Kagome's POV

"Oh honey I am so sorry. How could he do that to you? Just expect you to pick up where you left off." She took Rin into her arms and let her cry on her shoulder as she started to hum the song she had just used to put Motoki to sleep.

Her sobs began to quietly even out into shallow breaths and Kagome registered Rin had fallen asleep on her. She couldn't call for Sango because Sango had left the house and went out somewhere and Kagome had no idea where. So left with her only choice she grabbed the phone and called the first person she could think of.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

Sesshomaru had shown up on his doorstep looking for a fight. Inuyasha had sat him down and had him explain what happened so he knew why he would be beaten to a pulp by the seething Sesshomaru but that fate wasn't to come because the phone rang and as soon as he said hello an oh so familiar voice came on the line.

"Hello?" She said uncertainly. "This is Kagome Higurashi. Is Inuyasha there?"

He almost laughed at the prospect that she would be calling him but didn't at the distress in her voice. So instead he said, "This is he."

"Oh thank God. Can you come over please I need you."

His blood began pumping and his ego soared as soon as he heard that last statement.

"Oh you do, do ya?" On the other line she began blushing furiously as she thought about what she just said.

"No Hentai not like that. My friend came home crying and I was comforting her and she fell asleep upon me." His ego deflated as he listened to that.

"I will be there as soon as possible."

"Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Come in the back I am behind the front door and no one can get in it."

He hung up quickly shooed the furious Sesshomaru out and raced to help this girl in need.

* * *

I am sorry it is short but it is neccesary. Hope you liked it. I thinkI might change the summary because for some reason the uninvuted guests, and burnt dinner isn't working out but don't know. Dont forget to review! Every one counts.

XOXOXO,  
palikani


	9. chapter seven

To answer trigemini's question: It was all in the plot as a way to get Kagome and Inuyasha together.I hope that answers you question.

As I said before I dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

Now on with the story...

* * *

Sango's POV

"What is it that is so important that you had to call me out of my workout to come?" She said looking at Miroku skeptically.

"I wanted to talk to you." He paused. "I have been thinking about this..." He frowned. "us."

"There is not us." She implied.

"Exactly Sango, I want there to be an us. And if you would just give me a chance…." He trailed off. "A chance to prove to you that I…." 'Love you? Want to spend the rest of my life with you?' "Can be a good man." He finished. His face had an element of pleading to it.

"I suppose but," She said when his face lit up. "But you have to stop groping me and every girl. Keep in mind this is a chance that I didn't have to give you. Try not to screw it up." She smiled at him.

* * *

Kagome's POV

"Thanks Inuyasha. I wouldn't have been able to carry her up there by myself." They were in the kitchen and she was fiddling with the coffee maker because it didn't want to work.

'Now or never.' His mind said to him. "Your welcome…..What would you say if I asked you to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I guess I would say……" She paused. "Let's ditch this machine and go."

He smiled and his fangs showed a little. He offered his arm and she took it smiling back at him caught up in his gold eyes.

They reminded her of rare jewels that were yet to be discovered in some exotic country where the sun was always shining and people lazed around on the beaches all day.

She expected him to take her to the Shikon café when instead he turned in the opposite direction,

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

* * *

Miroku's POV

His mind was still reeling. He had a hard time believing it actually happened. He is actually going out with Sango, the girl of his dreams. He was ecstatic. But what he didn't know was that Sango was thinking the same thing except she believed it was actually happening.

* * *

Sango's POV

She wasn't having as hard a time believing it as he was but the butterflies in her stomach refused to settle down. It was only eight when she got home. Kagome was no where to be found. But oddly enough Rin was upstairs in her bed asleep. 'Probably sick.' She mused.

She went downstairs to the kitchen. The coffee maker was set at an odd angle and all of the stuff to make it spread out on the counter. Kagome must have tried to make some coffee got frustrated when it didn't work and left it. But where did she go?

She yawned and walked over to the refrigerator. Her gaze flicked to her side. See thought she had seen a shadow cascaded across the floor right behind her. Just her mind playing tricks on her she suggested not believing a word of it herself.

She shut the refrigerator and went into the living room deciding to wait up for Kagome laughing at herself the whole time. She had gotten scared of her own shadow.

* * *

Someone's POV

He had smelled her before she had entered the kitchen. He was hoping it was Kagome but it was only that wench Sango. He decided to play a trick on her and make shadows on the floor behind her. He watched her back stiffen and then relax as she reassured herself there was nothing wrong. Big mistake. 'But he reminded himself it isn't time for the plan to take affect yet.' He calmed himself down and walked out of the bushes. The thought of hurting someone was always exciting to him. But he reminded himself again it is not time yet.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

They ended up at an Italian restaurant somewhere outside of town next to a beach. They had a nice civil meal together without fights for once. She opted to him about a walk on the beach. He accepted and they spent an hour walking in the shallow surf allowing the water to cascade over their ankles. They even chased waves and came running screaming when they chased back.

'God she's beautiful.' He thought as he watched her run away from the waves. Her hair streaming along behind her as she ran wildly in circles flailing her arms about. She ran over to him and pulled him back out with her. 'So much joy in her face.' He thought glad that he was the one who gave it to her. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Come let's sit down and have a rest."

"Okay." She quickly agreed as he led her over to a dry spot on the sand. He sat down and patted the ground beside him. She obliged and sat back with her arms resting behind her head. Her breasts pressed against the front of her t-shirt. He ignored the ache in his pants and lay back next to her and studied her. Her face was flushed from the earlier activities would make anyone think she was drunk, but having been with her the whole night he knew she had not consumed one alcoholic drink.

She grabbed his hand and excitedly pointed out Orion in the sky. He barely noticed what she was talking about. She just looked at him out of breath because of the description she had just given him about the picture in the sky.

He barely registered what he was doing before he had her lips pressed to his. He reluctantly pulled back and studied her face. It was a little redder than before.

"What was that for?" She breathed out.

"Because I enjoyed your company. May I do it again?"

She nodded and he took her lips once more.

* * *

Kagome's POV

As he pulled up to her house he asked if he could take her out again sometime. She told him yes and then he kissed her goodnight. She walked into the house as quietly as she could, hoping that since it was one in the morning that everyone was asleep. She shut the door as quietly as she could trying not to slam it too hard in her adrenaline rush. Once inside she just pressed her back to the door and thought of everything that had happened that night. Maybe she had underestimated Inuyasha. That thought wasn't finished because a form appeared before her she quickly recognized it as Sango.

"Where have you been young lady? It is one in the morning and you left without so much as a note or a phone call."

"Okay mom."

"You were out with Inuyasha weren't you?" She implied. Kagome's face burned a crimson scarlet at the mention of him. "Okay you have to tell me everything that happened. Were you went, what you did, and was it nice." She said ticking them off her fingers.

Kagome spent the next half an hour telling Sango about her unofficial date.

"And he kissed you?" She asked yet again still not believing it.

"Yes. His kisses were like the sun so full of heat and radiance. I felt like I was going to melt right there." She finished.

"Wow." Was all Sango could manage.

"Oh and what about you?" Kagome piped up.

"What about me?" Sango said trying to look innocent.

"Where were you earlier? I came downstairs and you weren't there."

It was Sango's turn to blush. "Out with Miroku." She whispered.

"Huh your going to have to speak up I can't hear you."

"Out with Miroku." She said loud enough for Kagome to hear. Her face turning the same color Kagome's had been a few minutes ago.

"Oh really." She said a sly look on her face. "Tell me all about it."

Sango began to tell her the story starting with her workout.

* * *

Someone's POV

How dare she kiss that guy? How dare _his_ Kagome kiss someone that wasn't him? He was seething. He would forgive her as soon as he punished her for doing that. He slowly made his way out of the tree thinking of ways to make _his _Kagome pay. That's right _HIS_ Kagome.

* * *

Thanyou all for your reviews.I will try to answer any questions you have at the beginning of the chapter. Please review every one counts!

XOXOXO,  
palikani


	10. chapter eight

As I said before I dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

**LEMON ALERT: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM DO NOT READ!**

Now on with the story...

Oh P.S. Translation key at the bottom!

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

She didn't show up for work the next day, nor the next, or the next. He was beginning to worry about her. He decided to go check on her. He wouldn't actually enter the house or talk to anyone but simply check the area and make sure she was alright.

As he pulled up in front of the house he knew as Rin's he seen a little hanyou boy out front. It hit Sesshomaru like a tidal wave, all the emotions at once. It was his child. His and Rin's. No wonder she was affected so deeply at his presence and when he kissed her.

But he never knew. She never told him. But even though he was sure it was his he got out of the car and walked up to the little pup. The faint scent of Rin hit him as he got closer to her.

"Hi." He beamed at the boy.

"Hi." The kid said cheerfully back.

"My name is Sesshomaru. Is your mother around?"

"She is in the house. Would you like for me to get her?"

"Yeah please." The boy ran inside. He looked about five and if memory suited him it was almost five years ago that he left.

He saw her being pulled by the boy. Though he was smaller than she, he was strong for his age.

She stopped when she looked up and saw him. Her son turned around sensing her resistance. "Okaa-san? Daijobu ka?"

He could see and smell the salt of her tears as they were filling her eyes while she looked from father to son.

He was at her side in three demonic strides, holding her whispering calming nothings in her ear.

She pulled away and turned to her son. "Motoki, could you go inside for a while?" It was more an order than a request.

'So that's his name.' All he could do was stare at the retreating form of his son. 'She has done a good job of raising him.' He mused.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

The calm feeling disappeared and was replaced by furry and anger.

"How come you never told me you bore me a son?" He all but yelled as he shook her shoulders more violently than he had meant to.

"Ouch Sesshomaru stop your hurting me."

He quickly looked to his hands on her shoulders. He pulled them back as if having been burned and began sniffing her out. Satisfied that she was ok he licked her shoulder reassuringly.

He felt her shiver against his mouth.

"What are you doing her?"

That sense of security dissipated. "I came to see if you are okay. I came looking for you at the bar. You haven't been in there in three days." His face turned to concern.

"Yes I know."

"But you're alright, right?"

"Yes." She hissed out on a breath.

It was silent for a beat. "Why did you let me leave if you were pregnant with my pup?"

"Sesshomaru I am not in the mood to talk about it." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"**M**achi-nasai! I want to know, _now._" He said angrily.

She took a deep breath before starting. "Because you would have stayed. I didn't want you too. You had dreams and they were well within your reach. I didn't want to tie you down and make regret it and resent me. I loved you too much for that. I would never have been able to forgive myself if I did that to you." At this point tears were rolling out of her eyes. "Sesshomaru you meant the world to me more than life itself. I thought that if I couldn't love you I could at least have a child of yours to love."

The shock of her words set in. She loved him, past tense. His heart sank.

"You said you 'loved' me and I 'meant' the world to you all in past tense. Has that changed?"

She shook her head and spoke to the ground. "I couldn't change it even if I wanted to." She wasn't even sure if she wanted to now.

"I want to meet my son and have him know me as father."

She violently looked up. "But…." She never got to finish before he cut in.

"Why can't I see and get to know my own son?"

"I don't want him to fall in love with you an have you leave him like you left me."

"Kami, what kind of man do you take me for? You couldn't get rid of me with a gun. Don't you get it yet? I love you."

The words hit her and she mentally fell down. 'He loves me.' Was all she could think. Then she slipped into his arms as he claimed her lips as his forevermore.

* * *

Kagome's POV

She couldn't keep her thoughts on her work these past few days. They all drifted back to the unofficial date of three nights ago and her date with him tonight. Everything seemed so surreal to her. But three nights ago had seemed so stable and secure. She, for the first time since leaving high school six years ago, was fretting about what she was going to wear. Kami, she hadn't felt this alive since high school anyways. No wonder she broke things off with Koga. He was boring her. Always had even before they dated. He hadn't even made her fell adrenaline pumping through her when he had bedded her those two times. Inuyasha made her feel that way with his long intent stares and by jut sitting next to her. She hurriedly made herself look busy as her came strolling through whistling. Whistling? She had never heard him whistle before. Curious she poked her head in his office.

"Ohayo. Someone get lucky last night?" She teased.

He slightly jumped at her voice. 'Wow.' She thought. 'This guy must have gotten really lucky last night seeing as he didn't even sense my presence when I entered.' Smiling she walked over and took a seat in front of his desk.

"Who was it this time?"

"Nothing like that happened. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." She replied simply.

"I found out today something that has made me very happy."

"Well, what is it spit it out already?"

"I have a son. "He said before bellowing out a hearty laugh, she however did not share this emotion. Her first thought was Rin and does she know he knows?

'Masaka!' "Whose the mother?" She choked out.

"It is mymegami Rin."

Her face lit up. "You're megami?"

"Hai, I stopped by to see her this morning and to my surprise I found a little Sessy on the front lawn. We talked I have a son and a girl who loves me back." He was smiling.

She got up unable to resist gave him a hug and a loud smacking kiss on the lips.

"So does that mean I have your approval." He asked hopefully.

"Yes of course."

She turned to leave and ran smack into a wall. No something warm and oddly familiar. Inuyasha.

"Hello brother." Sesshomaru said from behind his desk.

Inuyasha didn't even respond to the greeting but cut to the chase. "If you don't mind, I am going to steal Kagome for a few minutes."

"Do what you like. Are we through Miss Higurashi?"

"Please call me Kagome and yes I believe so."

Inuyasha quickly dragged her out of Sesshomaru's office where he paused outside of the door to sniff her.

He turned away in disgust. She smells like Sesshomaru.

"Nani?" She asked sensing his distaste.

His only response was to pull her on his back and run out of the building.

He took her to his apartment. Setting her down in the bathroom a little more forcefully than her intended he sniffed at her again.

He sneezed in disgust. Before she could ask what he was doing he had hers and his clothes off and both of them in the shower. He was now washing her to rid her of that nuisance of a scent.

She didn't even get to whimper a cry of protest. She was oddly aroused. Here was a dog demon sniffing and washing her inside of a shower naked and running his body all over hers.

A low throaty moan emitted from her throat.

He looked up in surprise. She just threw her head back and let out a cackle. She abruptly stopped laughing when he playfully bit her neck. A small gasp escaped her mouth and slowly turned into a throaty purr. Her eyes locked onto his ears. She began to rub them at the base and a low rumbling purr erupted from his stomach. She could feel it because he had her pressed up against the shower wall. Without warning she wrapped her legs around him giving him better access to her, but instead of taking her that way her turned off the water satisfied that only his smell was on her. They fell onto the bathroom floor her on top straddling his waist. He quickly changed the positions so that he was on top all the while licking, nuzzling, and nipping and scraping her neck with his teeth.

"Look at me." He panted.

She looked deep into his eyes as he slipped inside her so silky smooth that it was a wonder that an orgasm sprang through her without warning.

She cried out in shock as much as in pleasure. As this hanyou was deteriorating her senses as she gave herself completely as she had no one else. And that scared her.

* * *

Translations

Okaa-san- Mother

Daijobu ka- Are you alright?

Machi-nasai!- Stop right there!

Kami-werd if you don't know this one) God

Ohayo- Good morning

megami- goddess

Masaka!- It can't be!

Nani- What?

* * *

WellI like this chapter. I had written this on my way to a track meet and I guess I figured this was a good time as any to start getting more serious. It is going to turn into a semi-thriller. No major stuff. Well I hope you liked it. Review plase every one counts.

Ja ne,  
XOXOXO,  
palikani


	11. chapter nine

As I said before I dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

Now on with the story...

Oh P.S. Translation key at the bottom!

* * *

Sango's POV

"What are you doing home so early? Rin has only just left for work."

Kagome was still thinking about Inuyasha and barely recognized the question. "Did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About Sesshomaru."

"No what happened, because if he hurt her I swear I will……"

"No nothing like that. He knows Motoki is his son."

Sango's face went a little pale. "He knows Motoki is his son? How and why are you smiling?"

"He loves her. He visited her this morning when she was home with Motoki."

"Are they getting married?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "Don't bring it up anytime soon. They just admitted their feelings they need to let them develop a little more without any pushes from others."

"Okay, Dr. Phil. What's your prognosis about my relationship with Miroku?"

She was already on her way up the stairs knowing her answer would get her smacked and she didn't want to be knocked out like Miroku any time soon. So she yelled back, "It was long over due."

Sango laughed and said, "You wait Kagome, you just wait."

* * *

Someone's POV

She never expected it to just end like that. It hurt. Three years and then some together. He just needed to marry her and this would never have become a problem but now she has to go through and find a way to get rid of that wench for good. It hurt to see that she was so easily replaced and in such little time. She now would have to make that girl disappear to show him how much they are made for each other. 'Yes.' She thought. 'We will be together.'

* * *

Kagome's POV

She felt really dirty from the earlier activities and decided upon a shower over a bath because she really wouldn't have time to relax before their date tonight. She was humming to herself while cleaning her body with a loofa when she heard a small voice come from the doorway.

"Kagome?"

She recognized the voice to be Motoki's. "Yes sweety?"

"I need your help."

"Okay just wait a minute and I will be out to help you."

"Okay thank you. Ai shiteru!"

"Ai shiteru-desu! Now go on out and I will be out in about ten minutes." She finished her shower and was dressed well within her limit.

"Now Motoki what is it you need."

"I want to know who my Otou-san is."

Kagome stood there shocked. "What brought that on Motoki?"

"Well at Gakkou yesterday they went around the class and asked us about our parents. Everyone had an Okaa-san and an Otou-san. I only had an Okaa-san and not an Otou-san and I want to know why."

Wow this is going to be hard to explain. "Umm….You should probably ask your mom about this one because I don't know myself." She lied quickly.

"Oh ok. Well I guess I will talk to her later when she gets home if I am still awake."

"Okay babe."

"Well is it okay if I go outside to play at the park with Mikau?"

She ruffled his hair a bit then said, "Sure but be back before dark."

He smiled and then ran out of her room she supposed to Mikau's house. 'Funny.' She thought. The kid has a best friend who lives next door who is in every way physically just like him. It is good for the kid to grow up with a friend exactly like him. Half-demon. She finished getting ready for her date just as the door bell rang announcing that Inuyasha was now here.

She was just about finished drying her curls when Sango announced that she was getting the door.

She almost ran down the stairs to greet Inuyasha but stopped at the top to compose herself. When she did merge the stairs he seen her and sent her the same grin that he had given her right after they had made love. She hoped her blush wasn't visible to Sango.

"Don't stay out too late kids." Sango joked at them.

All the while Inuyasha just stood there entranced by the way the curls circled her face perfectly. He only responded when she took his arm and steered him to the door.

"So where are we going today?"

"Another surprise."

She just shook her head and followed him out to his car.

"Wait." She said suddenly. "Motoki isn't back."

"Yes I am." She heard from behind her. "I was over at Mikau's house for dinner well I am going home now. Ai shiteru Kagome."

"Ai shiteru-deso." He ran inside and greeted a spying Sango.

"Want to give her a show?"

"Huh?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha just smirked and pulled Kagome into a very passionate kiss mimicking what he had done earlier. When he let go of her she turned around to find Sango blushing and retreating from the window.

"She'll never learn." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha didn't register that comment because when she laughed her hair swayed erotically. He felt himself becoming aroused. He groaned when she pulled away from his grasp.

"Our date remember." She told him when he groaned.

* * *

Someone's POV

He was furious. Madder than hell. 'How could she allow that ingrate to kiss her? And like that?' He was ready to pounce on the one who took his Kagome into a, from what it looked like, very passionate kiss. And she let him. Just like that. He snapped his fingers exaggerating to himself. Oh now he was going to make her pay. She was moving on in her life. A life that didn't include him. He was hurt. Or at least eh thought he was then he heard a crack from above his heard.

* * *

Someone's POV

Dammit, dammit, dammit. How could she have let this happen. From her tree view she saw them kiss. Her Inuyasha and that wench. 'He never kissed me like that.' She thought. She felt herself begin to cry. She went to lower herself to a sit on the branch when she lost her footing and began to fall. What she didn't know was that there was already another person below her doing the same thing. Watching the couple get into the car.

* * *

Someone's POV

He only looked up in time to see the form of a girl falling. He caught her and set her down beside him. He looked at her in the light.

"Kikyo?" He asked credulously.

She looked at him with confusion on her face.

"Koga." She breathed.

* * *

Translation key

Ai shiteru!- I love you!

Ai shiteru-deso- I love you too!

Otou-san- Father

Okaa-san- Mother

* * *

Ah the truth comes out! I think that is all the japaneseI usedbut ifI missed any give me a shout out. I thinkI like the way the story is going.I hope you liked too. Review please every one counts!

Ja ne,  
XOXOXO  
palikani


	12. chapter ten

As I said before I dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

Now on with the story...

Oh P.S. Translation key at the bottom!

P.S.S. I have two song-fic/one-shots out today also(if the site decides to accept them now without penalizing me for my writing skills. And I want to know who the heck reported me with false claims that I don't own it when I already pointed out I did! But if it happens again I don't know how long it will be until I can update but I will try :D) If you want more to the story on that check out my profile otherwise I repeat...

Now on with the story...

* * *

Kagome's POV 

They talked a little in the car about odd stuff and Kagome decided to confront him about his relationship status quo. She needed to know if her heart was in danger because she could already feel the beginnings of something, but she was not quite sure what, for this hanyou. Things had gone farther than she had ever intended for them to go. She needed to know if it was a mistake letting this handsome guy into her mind and what she presumed her heart.

"What do you plan to do with me?" She asked quite suddenly.

"Huh?" He said a little caught off guard by her question. "I don't follow."

"Well normally you'd have dumped the girl and moved on by now. But your last relationship with a woman you were together with her for almost three years. I won't tolerate you being with anyone but me since we have become…….intimate." She said blushing a little from the memories.

"Wait Kagome, what brought this on?"

"Well I know how you usually are with woman and I thought…."

"You thought that I would just drop you for someone else. What about you? You were with your last boyfriend for almost three years. Do I have to worry about you leaving me to go back to him? Tell me what his name is?"

"That hardly has anything to do with it." She said angrily.

"Answer the question." He demanded.

"Koga. Satisfied?"

"Koga?" He sputtered.

"Yes Koga I don't think I stuttered."

"He is a wuse."

"Oh really, what was your last girlfriends name?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh I think it does. C'mon dog boy I told you now you tell me."

"Kikyo, you happy?"

'Hardly.' She thought to herself. She knew Kikyo a few years ago about four to be exact. She was Sesshomaru's secretary before herself and was known around the office as the 'Office Slut.' "That slut is hardly any better."

"Your wuse."

"Ex-wuse." She corrected.

"You still haven't answered my question as to what brought this on."

She sighed then whispered, "I think I might be falling in love with you."

Then he laughed.

"What is so amusing?" She asked her teeth gritted. After all she just admitted her feelings to him and he laughs in her face. How could she have ever thought this was different than his other relationships? She truly was going to cry. "I just told you I thought I might be falling in love with you and you decide to laugh in my face. I don't think I deserve to be treated this way." He only started to laugh a little harder at her declaration. "I repeat what the hell is so damn funny?" She practically shouted.

"This fight is if you truly think you might be falling in love with me."

She stopped short of retaliation. "You know what it really is." She laughed to and tears formed in her eyes. "Forget it." She waved a dismissive hand at him. "Let's just get to wherever you're taking me and eat."

He gave her a short kiss before continuing the drive to his surprise for her.

* * *

Koga's POV 

Great just what I need that Kikyo wandering around. All she can do is make things worse for Inuyasha and Kagome…….MAKE THINGS WORSE! He screamed inside his head. If he wanted her to help him he needed to play it cool then ask her. Well it's worth a shot. "Kikyo I need your help."

* * *

Kagome's POV 

They pulled up to a park on the other side of town.

"Here we are." He said pointedly as he put the car in park.

She got out and eyed the park noticing they were the only ones there except for a couple of kids on a merry-go-round.

He came up beside her and took her hand. When he began to walk she followed him thinking, 'Wow, I have never noticed before he has a very nice butt.' She laughed out a little and he stopped to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh I think it was something." He said letting go of her hand and stepping slowly and seductively to her. She backed up a step each time he took one foreword. Then he pounced tackling her down and tickling her. "Tell me or I wont stop.

"St-oo-op pl-eea-aase."

"Not until you tell me what was so funny."

"Sto-ooo-op and I-I wi-iiii-ll te-ee-ll yo-ooo-ou." She said between laughs.

He stopped and waited until she caught her breath. "Now spill."

"I was thinking about what a nice ass you have."

"Oh really?" He said smiling now. "I think yours is pretty cute too." He said getting up off her.

"Pretty cute?" She repeatedin mock distaste. "I happen to think of it as sexy." She humped and folded her arms across her chest in mock hurt.

"That too just not as sexy as mine."

"Oh really?" she said stepping closer.

"Really." He said stepping to meet her. She just stuck her tongue out and walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey? Where are you going?"

"I figured you and your butt since it is oh soooooo sexy could have a nice romantic dinner together."

He caught her wrist and pulled her to him. "Be that as it may, I don't think I could court my own ass into bed now do you?"

"Maybe. If you tried real hard." She replied.

He threw his head back and laughed. "I guess all of this is part of your charm huh?"

"I like to think so." She replied allowing a smile to grace her face.

He just laughed a little more and pulled her back on the route they were going on before this minor interruption.

"That'll do Kagome, that'll do."

* * *

Kagome's POV 

He brought her home at about eleven o'clock. The dinner was a picnic by the park lake. There were candles everywhere. He had chilled a bottle of Chardonnay in a small barrel full of ice waiting to be drank. He surprised her by pulling a basket out of the brush and taking out the food they were going to eat tonight. To her surprise none of it had been cooked. So when he pulled out a small portable grill type cooker she knew he was going to cook for her.

There was salmon and other varieties of foods. She even admitted to him later that she was at first wary of his cooking but once she tasted she had been full of admiration to the hanyou who was, and she guessed, always will keep surprising her.

She and he had then in the moonlight under the stars and to her surprise, while there was music playing had made glorious love.

He kissed her goodnight and watched her walk to the door open it and look back to blow a kiss then smile at him before her pulled away lost in thoughts of her.

* * *

Koga's POV 

The time was now and he was waiting. He watched her pull up with that half-demon. They were to be alone. He knew that Rin was working, Sango was on a date, and the brat was at a friend's house. The gods had provided him with the time and he was grateful of them.

He heard her footsteps on the porch. They faltered as she unlocked the door. He watched her open it and pause to turn back to the hanyou then he heard the car pull away. 'Now.' He hit her head and she was out before her body crumbled to the ground. He caught her before she hit. Even he had that much decency.

* * *

Sango's POV  
She was surprised at Miroku's antics. Not one lecherous move was out of him that night. They had gone to a small fancy restaurant called Zen Ame. She noticed tat the place wasn't cheap. At the end of dinner she offered to go Dutch and pay for her half but he said no and looked a little hurt at her faithlessness in him. But to her it was just a test to see what he would do for her. 

He told her to dress nice. So after much contemplation she wore a black dress that came down to her knees. It was spaghetti strapped and her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and the hair hanging down curled. She wore small diamonds in her ears. They were the ones that her mother had given her on her sixteenth birthday along with the hand-me-down car.

After dinner he took her to a small fair-like festival and won her a stuffed animal that reminded her of her boss. She never had expected the date to have been so full of fun and excitement. Maybe he really took her request to heart. She could tell he was really trying. She didn't even mind when he had put his hand on the small of her back. She was a little flattered that she was the object of his attention for most of the night.

When they pulled up in front of the house he offered to walk her to the door but she instead offered him coffee and he obliged following her to the door. When they stepped inside they were not ready for what they seen.

* * *

Translation key 

Zen Ame(the only Japanese word other than names in here)- Virtuous Rain or Good Rain which ever you prefer but I liked the first.

* * *

Well another chapter finished and I think the plot thickens. I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far this much. I will update soon I promise. I just had colorguard ty-outs the other day and I made it be happy for me.Well until then... 

Ja ne minna,  
XOXOXO  
palikani :D


	13. chapter eleven

As I said before I dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

Now on with the story...

Oh P.S. It turns out i can't post them because I don't own the songs used in the fic soI guess i am going to use them later in another fic after taking out the song.

Now on with the story...

* * *

Kagome's POV

When she woke she had a headache. She opened her eyes to the dark dampness. 'Where am I?' She tried to sit up but couldn't because there were chains around her wrists, shoulders, ankles, and knees keeping her firmly to the floor.

The lights flicked on and she seen she wasn't on a floor but on a table. 'Toto I think we aren't in Kansas anymore.' The room was bright. Everything white and illuminated. She moved her head but stopped when she felt the burning sensation and then the white hot light seared across her eyes.

When her vision returned she looked into sky blue eyes. At first she was confused, she thought she recognized them but they were different somehow.

Then the eyes retreated away and se got to look at her captor's face. She screamed in horror at who it was. Then he walked away without saying a word.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

He was at home lying on his back on his bed thinking of his conversation with Kagome earlier and of his past dates with her. Normally he would have dumped the girl by now. But with Kagome somehow it was different just like he thought it was different with Kikyo. No, Way different than when he had been with Kikyo.

The phone rang interrupting his thoughts. He picked it up on the third ring.

"What?" He said a little more rudely than he meant to.

"Your home?" He heard Miroku's panicked voice on the other line.

"Keh, so what?"

"Is Kagome there with you?"

"No I dropped her off at home over an hour ago."

"I think you should get over here." He heard the line click dead. 'Damn Miroku and his mysterious ways.

* * *

Miroku's POV

The line went dead and he stared at the phone incredulously as the lights flickered out.

"What?" Sango asked as he had rapidly pulled the phone away and wondered why it had gotten dark.

"Line went dead and I don't think we are alone."

Sango just told Miroku to stay behind her.

"I can fend for myself, I don't need a woman to protect me. I am a man after all. It should be the other way around. I don't……"

"This is hardly a time to be arguing about your masculinity…..Duck!" She screamed tackling him as a large object came flying just missing their heads by inches knocking over a table full of papers.

She landed on top of him and straddled him to look out beyond the couch. He noticed their positions and blushed a little . "Sango."

"What?" She said looking at him now.

"You're breaking your own rule and I'm afraid if you don't want me to do anything you should get off."

She looked down. Her eyes widened in shock then she hurriedly scrambled off him staying low and behind the couch they happened to land behind in the fall.

Since it was dark and no one could see anything it was sheer luck to have fallen behind its protection.

Then she suddenly screamed and yelled out, "Whose there? Show yourself you cowardly bastard!"

"Sango I don't think we should provoke him er…. Or her."

They heard a low sinister laugh before they both felt the hit of something on their heads. Miroku tumbled immediately into the void of darkness.

Sango didn't black out right away and she saw the face of their attacker while he was disposing of Miroku's body into the trunk of a car. She wrote on a piece of paper she found on the floor from the scramble and in her own blood wrote a single name before she too fell and prayed Inuyasha would find it.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

He pulled up in front of Kagome's house fifteen minutes later. The scent of freshly spilt blood hung cruelly in the air. Upon entering the house he scented Kagome, Sango and Miroku's blood mixed. He followed Kagome's to the hall and found nothing. He didn't sense her presence in the house at all.

He next set out to find Miroku and Sango since their scents were coming from the same place.

Again nothing. None of their scents were anywhere but in their blood. But just to make sure he explored the whole house. So he went back to the living room and started toward the hall but when he passed the couch something caught his eye. It was small and white except for what looked like spots of blood on it. Going with instinct he walked over and picked it up. The spots were more than just blood. But the blood spelled a word and the word caused all of Inuyasha's anger and frustration to rear back and take over.

Before the pain took over him and changed him his mind flashed back memories of how Koga had always made his life challenging.

Not dwelling too long on memories long gone and not to lose himself completely he thought of how this time it hit home.

Only hours before a woman who held more of his heart than she would ever know had confessed she might be falling in love with him. The word 'might' hung dryly in the air taunting him.

Then it hit him, sucker-punched him in the gut(A/N I was feeling that while I was writing and I guess it was a good explanation of what he was feeling then I will shut up now and get on with the story) He was hurled over gasping for air. 'I love her.' He was shocked. How had this young woman gotten past his well guarded defenses for his heart.

He lowered himself to the couch fighting for his air. On the couch in he midst of all the blood he felt a little claustrophobic and crumbling the paper in his hand he ran out of the house. He stopped at a bench by a park. He felt lost unable to think. His woman, his friends gone, disappeared without a trace and that thought had him almost crying.

* * *

Kikyo's POV

'Yes.' She thought. 'The plan is working.'

From her hiding place she had watched him enter the house and run from it in a blind furry. She had a hard time keeping up but in the end it was worth it to see him sitting down almost on the brink of crying. What was better that her to be 'strolling' through the park at the time of his sadness. Who better than she to comfort him and prove him her love? She was a whole fifty feet away and began to close the distance.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

He smelt her coming toward him and looked up in time to see her all smiles and joy.

She stopped a few feet in front of him and looked him in the eyes. It was then her smiles faltered and she changed her tact.

"Hi Inuyasha long time no see. What's wrong?" She said with genuine concern.

"Konnichiwa Kikyo what brings you here?" He discarded her question.

"Well the weather was nice and I figured I could use a walk." She said smiling and gesturing to her figure. Her smile faded when Inuyasha's only response was to look away as if irritated.

'Koga was right.' She thought and tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said quietly. He looked up and saw her take out a can from her purse and before the hanyou could react she sprayed the can in his face.

She watched as he slid off the bench into unconsciousness.

"Sorry." She muttered again pulling out a cell phone to call Koga to retrieve the body.

* * *

Miroku's POV

He woke up groggily. He opened his eyes into vast bright lights. The room seemed to shine. At first he wondered if he was in heaven and if God would appear at any moment but give his past…..experiences that was thrown out immediately as soon as it entered.

When looking around the room he seen there was nothing in it. He got up and looked around. He noticed a black heap curled on the floor on the other side of the room. He quickly ran to it and enveloped Sango in a bone crushing hug. If he was going to be locked in a room why not with someone he respects.

She groaned and he only tightened his hold.

"Miroku." She gasped.

He looked up. "Yes dear Sango?"

"Your crushing me."

He let go of her immediately. "I was just happy I wasn't alone."

After hearing him say that and hearing a small beeping noise she jumped up quickly and got into the ready stance.

She regretted getting up so quick and fell back as the light seared across her eyes.

Luckily Miroku caught her and brought her up on his lap.

She came to again. She felt warmth and was blushing something fierce when she realized where she was.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

He found himself chained in a cell that looked as if it were from the 1500's. The chains binding him looked just as weak.

'Huh?' He thought groggily. 'Where am I?'

He couldn't make out any scents. He also couldn't remember what he was doing or why he was here.

Then a figure appeared before him.

* * *

Kagome's POV

"Help." She yelled as loud as she could.

A low sinister laugh came from a corner and would have sent shivers up her body but the chains prevented that.

"Help, help." The voice mocked. "Give it up no one can hear you."

"Where are you? Come out you bastard. Show yourself."

"If you insist." The figure stepped from the shadows.

She inhaled quickly and breathed out, "Koga."

"Yes Kagome it is I."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you for my bride of course." He said sounding as if that were the most obvious answer in the world.

"I will never marry you. Inuyasha will come for me."

"What you mean dog boy?" He said exasperated. "He wont he is a little busy at the moment." Saying this he produced a remote from a pocket and in the room a television came out. He pressed some code and she watched the scream change.

She let out a small gasp at what she saw. Inuyasha was dead the next time she was him.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Kikyo." He said. "I'm so glad to see you. Can you help me."

"I wish I could Inuyasha but if I can't have you no one will."

Memories came flooding back. "Then if I am to die may I have the luxury of holding you in my arms one last time?"

She perked up a bit. "Of course.

She unlocked the gates and walked to him then began the task of undoing his chains.

She stood up then helped him up.

"Come. "He said to her and she came. It felt good to be in his arms again.

She was so caught up in the moment she kissed him. A kiss that lasted forever in her mind and always would.

He pulled away then pulled her closer. "I'm sorry Kikyo."

She gasped and her eyes opened in surprise. All her weight fell against him.

He ferociously pulled his claws from her back where her heart was. She stuttered back clutching her chest looking at him with wide eyes as if asking a silent why.

She fell to her knees and then her whole body fell to the floor and she writhed around.

He licked his claws clean. He could no longer control himself. His eyes flashed red for a moment then again this time they stayed. Two blue stripes found their way to his cheeks and the evil spread from his body causing him to fully transform and let the power of mere death take over.

He stepped over her body. She reached out and grabbed his ankle sending a silent plea through her eyes.

He turned around violently and kicked her off him square in the stomach causing her to hit the wall with a nasty crack leaving a crater where she hit.

He then resumed his walk to find Kagome completely under with the looks of no redemption.

* * *

Oooo dark. I will update soonI promise.

Ja ne,  
palikani


	14. chapter twelve

As I said before I dedicate this whole story in progress to my best friend Star Fire Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Inuyasha and if I did I am sure the friend I dedicated this whole story to would kill me without a whim for it. I still love ya Star Fire Kagome!

Now on with the story...

* * *

Kagome's POV

She was hurt. Truly and deeply hurt. She was on the verge of tears. But it wasn't going to break through. She was never really one to show her feelings. It was always easier to hide them and pretend they were never there. She would normally have taken the workout room by storm but considering her circumstances she was pretty limited. So she showed it in the best way she could by getting steadily angry.

"No…..he….didn't…" She said through gritted teeth. She watched over and over again in her mind, he kissed her. That bitch Kikyo. She was even now straining against her chains. Just as she started to feel the anger build, she felt like she could move mountains.

Koga got real close to her face so their noses were almost touching and his mouth a breath away from hers.

"Oh but he did." Then he forcefully took her mouth to his ravishing with no relent. She could not fight back she just had to lay there and take it. His disgusting mouth began to roam down her body past her nape in between her breasts. Then pressed to the cloth keeping him from her stomach then the cloth was no more. Leaving her in only her bra and jeans. His tongue roamed all over her naval up her abs to the crevice between her breasts again. She felt nauseated. She refrained from losing her dinner that would mean for her death because of the chains.

She didn't like it one bit when he kept flicking his tongue under the waist band of her pants and underwear.

If he thought he was turning her on her was wrong in fact it did the exact opposite. It repulsed her and her anger turned to fear and he undid her pants then became mindful of the chains, he cursed.

"Guess I'm going to have to undo the lowers huh?" he said sickeningly.

He walked away unbuttoning his shirt. He stepped through a door off to the side of the room then, came back with only his pants on and a set of keys in his hand.

He undid the chains binding her waist and her ankles leaving them on her wrists and shoulders only allowing her the movement of her lower half. Even if he had taken all of them off she doubted she would have been able to over power him.

In truth Koga was very strong. She had given up hope since she seen the kiss that Inuyasha would come. Probably now he was making the same sweet love to Kikyo as he had to her. She blinked back those same tears and turned to her anger again. She wouldn't give up she would fight and win no matter what with or without Inuyasha's help.

He was on top of her in a flash forcing her legs apart. She bucked violently trying to get him off her before he could complete his deed. But all her doing proved to be fruitless because he only laughed and slapped her leaving her body for his taking. He pinned her legs with his and pounded himself into her hit her to stop her from twisting away again.

She screamed wildly wishing someone was there to stop him. He only kept hitting her and making her scream more. She just lay there hoping he would get done soon before she lost all of her pride.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

He was running wildly through the castle-like building getting nowhere. He thought every once in a while he smelled her and went bounding down that corridor only to end up going in a circle or to lose the scent halfway there.

He began wondering aimlessly no where in particular going in circles.(think Hogwarts)

Then he heard the screams. One right after another. He ran straight towards them.

He came to a corridor that was a dead end, but the screams echoed loudly off the walls. He followed them to a wall covered with a tapestry. He ripped it down and to his horror there through a thick plate of glass he saw Koga raping Kagome.

Without thinking he rammed his body into the glass. Nothing happened, not even a crack. He did it again and again until he succeeded in making a crack in the glass. It kept cracking separating off into tiny lines until it looked like he was looking down into a china cup. It didn't stop until the whole plate of glass was in tiny pieces.

He threw himself through the glass landing on all fours crouched low ready to pounce.

Everything went silent as Koga stopped and turned to the intruder. His eyes grew livid in horror when he saw the transformed Inuyasha. His eyes a crimson red speaking of nothing but death were boring into Koga's.

Kagome screamed, her scream ended short as she felt all the air being thrown out of her because Inuyasha leaped onto Koga who was now being pressed further into her and the rest of him crushing her lungs.

All at once the weight left her. She had to close her eyes when she felt Koga being pulled out from inside her. When she opened them she was alone.

'Great.' She thought. 'I'm still chained.'

* * *

Miroku and Sango's POV

"Miroku, you can put me down now."

"But what if I don't want to?" He replied silently.

Her eyes widened in shock. She captured his lips in a tight hot kiss. His eyes were wide. He slowly fell into the kiss. He would have fell over if there wasn't the wall behind him.

The kiss was cut short as a big blur of silver and brown came barreling through the wall on the other side of the room.

"Damn you Inuyasha couldn't you have waited a little longer until you came through the wall." Sango turned her eyes from the couple dueling it out.

SLAP-------

The eyes of the two fighters looked up at the two. Miroku was unconscious and Sango was standing with steam pouring out of her ears.

In a flash they were back to fighting. They rolled past Sango and Inuyasha grunted for her to go find Kagome.

She rushed out of the room leaving Inuyasha, Koga and the unconscious Miroku alone.

She heard a weak voice calling, more like moaning for help. She seen the glass on the floor and the huge gap in the wall. Sango hopped over the gap and ran to the bruised Kagome.

"Oh my God. What happened? What did that asshole do to you?" She had a hunch but wouldn't let Kagome answer.

"She fumbled with the chains but they wouldn't budge. "Where are the key?"

"On the floor." Kagome said pointing with her left foot.

"I'll have you out in a jiffy." She said with a half smile.

"Hurry."

"Almost done" She took the last chain off Kagome's wrist and left to gather her clothes off the floor.

Once she was dressed Sango let Kagome lean on her while leading her out of the used to be window.

* * *

Kikyo's POV

She was lying there very still building up her energy to get up. There was another crack of electricity as she gathered all of her powers to get up. (Did I mention she still has her miko powers so does Kagome but she doesn't know it yet.)

The room glowed blue for a minute while there was a very large battle cry bellowed from deep inside her. Her hair flew out as she lifted herself from the ground and her eyes blue.

"Inuyasha….Kagome….." She said without emotion. Then left the room.

* * *

Well I liked it so all I can ask is please review and let it be nice. :D please

Ja ne  
XOXOXO,  
palikani


	15. chapter thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never have never will. If I did, do you think I would be writing lousy fanfiction on this site?

On with the story...

* * *

Kagome's POV

"Here just sit here until I get over to help you." Sango said leaping over then turning to help Kagome.

"Thank you." She said as the pain in between her legs made them buckle causing her to lean forcefully into Sango causing her companions own legs to buckle while holding her with one arm so she didn't fall and get scraped on the jagged edges of the glass.

"It's okay." She grunted back heaving Kagome with little effort back to her feet all the while never leaving or taking her arms away from her sides.

A light breeze came out nowhere and played coolly across their confused faces and cooled their hot skin. Sango grabbed a flambeau from one of the sconces for light as they picked their way back to Miroku hoping that he was alright.

All at once the flames erupting quietly from each of the metal pieces blew out and left them in the darkness.

At the end of the corridor a blue light bounced off he walls surrounding something but before they knew what happened they were both flat on their backs gasping for air.

* * *

Rin's POV

She walked outside of the bar that night to find Sesshomaru waiting for her leaning comfortably against a wall with his eyes closed. "I thought you were never going to come out."

"I had to close tonight since Miroku didn't bother to show up to his own bar I even had to open this morning. Bu I do hope he is okay."

"He is probably okay fine." He pushed away from the wall and walked to her side. "You okay? You look a little flushed."

She flung her arms out and spun wildly in a circle that made her hair spread out in a wave of brown calling to him, like a temptress testing his ability to control his body and after what he was feeling it was a wonder he didn't just jump her and take her right then and there. She happily replied. "I'm great." She stopped and looked him in the eyes and walked seductively toward him. 'Gods she doesn't know what restraint I'm using.' He said in his mind. She then got real close to his face, a breath away, then leaned in. He thought she was going to kiss him. She put her hands on his shoulders then moved even closer but leaned past him and whispered in his ear, "As long as I'm with you."

His heart did flips in his chest and threatened to burst out. He opened his eyes that he wasn't aware of closing to see her looking quizzically at him.

"What are you thinking about?" She suddenly asked turning from him to start home putting her hands comfortably in her front pockets

He walked up beside her and put his arm around her waist twirling her into his arms. "Doing this." He said when he pulled her closer to him and slowly made the decent to kiss her. It seemed like forever before he kissed her and then he traced her mouth with his tongue. "For the rest of my life."

She smiled then laid her head on his shoulders and started to ballroom dance. Something she hadn't done since she was younger before her mother and fathers deaths. She let her arms trail down his forearms and snake around his waist to pull him even closer. He then wrapped his arms over hers and around her waist. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages, silently dancing enjoying the warmth of the other.

"Let's take a walk." He said pulling away from her and laced his fingers with hers. "It is starting to cool down a bit and I don't want you catching a cold."

She smiled at him and followed him. They walked in silence for a while until she asked. "Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe we could have dinner at my place to get reacquainted. I want to know what has been going on in your life since I……left." It was definitely still a sore spot.

She winced but agreed, "Sounds good to me. Lead the way." He smiled a reassuring smile to her then took a tighter hold on her hand and walked on.

* * *

Kagome's POV

She was out of breath it felt like she had been holding her breath for five minutes. The ground was hard beneath her back. She groaned as she rolled over and pushed off her Sango and tried to get up.

She staggered to her feet losing her balance only once before turning to see what it was that hit them. She remembered seeing a glowing light then she was on the floor. It didn't add up. Then out of nowhere a blue ball of light came barreling towards her she jumped out of the way in the nick of time. The light grazed her arm leaving a burning sensation where it touched.

"Where are you?" She hoped the panic inside her didn't show in her voice. But her words had come out sure and unshakably. She decided to press her body against the wall behind her trying to ignore the ache of her body.

"Die Kagome." She saw the light coming at her and didn't have enough time to move out of the way. She watched the ball come towards her. She shut her eyes tight waiting for it to hit and her life to end. But it never came. She felt wind instead. She peaked open one eye. Both of her eyes shot open. She was surrounded by the same pink light that she remembered from so long ago when she was only fifteen.

(flash back)_ "Where are you poppet? Come out, come out wherever you are." The voice chuckled. Her knew where she was he was just playing with her. _

_The little girl stayed crouched down in the woods beside her house._

_Then the voice taunted back, "I will be back for you in a little while Kagome. I'll be back he promised."_

_She stayed in the woods in her tree for what seemed like hours then reluctantly thought it was okay to go back to the house. She jumped down then ran from her hiding place in a fury to reach the house before the monster decided to appear again. _

_He jumped out just as she began the path to the yard and tripped her. She fell flat on her face and rolled over and quickly got to her feet. "There you are poppet. I've been looking for you."_

"_Don't come any closer. I'm warning you." She said backing away from her attacker._

_He laughed, "What you going to do if I do?" He took a step to her._

_"Stop I'm warning you." He came closer and had her backed against a tree and his hand around her throat._

"_Now to get rid of the last of the Higurashi's" He pulled a gun out of his pocket and had it pressed into her stomach hard. "It will only hurt a bit."_

"_I'm not ready to die." She screamed and then just then a brilliant pink light flowed from her like a bomb exploding. Her attacker was thrust back left unconscious on the floor. She was left suspended in the air her small chest heaving and gasping for air._

_The light faded and she was placed gently on the ground. She ran over to her attacker and knelt beside him. "Now to see who you really are." She took away the mask that covered his face. She gasped and pulled her hands to her mouth. Then she whispered, "Naraku." This was Naraku her families personal advisor and friend. Et here he was killing them off. She felt the anger come over her and she pulled the gun he had held but had flown about a foot away from him when he came into contact with the weird pink light, into her own hands, it felt cool against the contrast of her own heated skin held it to the assholes head and fired away._

_Blood squirted everywhere. All over her clothes in her hair and her face. It fueled her anger even more as she punched him over and over again until she slumped to the ground worn out from her actions._

_Then it dawned on her she had nowhere to go. _

_She ran into the house and called the cops. They took her away and put her in the worst orphanages imaginable until she graduated from her school at the top of her class where she went on to college and met Sango who took her into her home and offered it openly to her. Kagome who had nowhere else to go accepted eagerly and agreed to pay half the rent.(end of flashback)_

'Oh god Sango.' She looked to her right Sango apparently still unconscious was laying still and limp on the ground.

She looked around her and seen she was still floating and the pink light had not gone away. She had forgotten she had this special gift. She turned in time to see another blue ball of light aimed at Sango come towards her. Wasting no time at all Kagome dove out in front of Sango and used her refound power to shield her friends body.

The figure enclosed in light had looked at her confused for a moment and the light illuminated her features.

"Kikyo…." She breathed. "Leave Sango out of this it is between me and you."

"As you wish bitch, let the games begin." Was the retorted answer.

* * *

Thankyou again for the wonderful reviews. I was busy writing somethings down for an ideaI have for another story, sorry it took so long to update. WellI just wanted to say review please you are greatly appriciated when you do.

Ja ne  
XOXOXO,  
palikani


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Thi is the last official chapter In my story But there is an Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Yeah, yeah, rub it in, rub it in

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

He was so mad right now he didn't even notice the pain when Koga slammed his head against the concrete wall. He didn't even flinch when Koga kicked him in his stomach. He never felt like this before. He felt invincible.

He hated that Koga did that to Kagome. He was seeing to it that Koga paid.

Koga was running to him and almost succeeded in driving the pipe into Inuyasha's gut but Inuyasha easily side stepped him and the pipe rang clearly against the wall before the impact threw the person clinging to it across the room.

"Koga." Inuyasha said his voice truly demonic. "I even thought you smarter than that. You can't defeat me I am invincible."

"Like hell you are, Kagome doesn't even like you anymore. She seen it. She saw you kissing Kikyo like there was no tomorrow and she watched you ask her for one last time in your arms. What makes you think she would want a disgusting little hanyou like you over a pureblood like me now? You see I can truly give her what she wants most, an honest true mate that won't leave her for the next available piece of ass coming your way."

"You're wrong. Kagome still loves me."

"You think so go on out and see what is happening as we speak."

He wasn't about to fall for one of Koga's demanding tricks so he made like he was going to exit then waited for Koga to try to attack from behind. When Koga started toward him from behind, Inuyasha turned around at the last second and forcefully jammed his claws into Koga's stomach.

"Koga." Inuyasha said again. "I want to see you suffer. Like you made Kagome suffer. I want to watch you die a painful death and I want to see the look on your face when you see that you were wrong and that Kagome still feels the same about me" Inuyasha slowly wiggled his claws from deep inside Koga's body. Then once they were out pushed them back in and did it over again. Koga's screams were heard ringing down the hallways one right after the other simultaneously with Inuyasha's consistent stabs.

* * *

Kagome's POV

Kikyo quickly slung one of her arrows into her bow faster that Kagome had time to react.

Kagome watched it coming straight to her she lowered herself to one knee, closed her eyes, brought her hands in front of her face then began a chant she remembered from her studies as a child before her parents had died. She caught the arrow in her hands then used the magic she had produced to send the arrow right back to a stunned Kikyo.

Kikyo dodged it and chuckled, "So you're not going to be as easy as I thought."

Kagome's retort was, "Like fire, you always have to watch your back or you just might get **burned**." Kagome emphasized that last word while she spun a full circle and landed on one knee then released a steady stream of fire out of her right hand towards Kikyo's bubble which disappeared, threw her back on contact and broke her away from concentration long enough for Kagome to use her powers to rid the bitch of her bow and arrows.

"Kikyo how about a fair fight just us against each other no weapons, power against power. I'll even allow you the first hit."

"I will not accept your freebees get ready Kagome, you're going to wish you never crossed me."

"Like hell I will, I'm going to enjoy every bit of this." As she finished her sentence Kagome got down into a stance where she held her left hand out in front of her palm out and her elbow bent slightly. Her right hand was similar just back against her chest palm outward and elbow cocked ready to strike, her knees were bent and she was on the balls of her feet.

Kikyo smirked then got into a stance similar only her left palm was facing her and she waved her hand as if to say bring it on.

Not making the first move Kagome wait for Kikyo to fall into her plan. Kikyo gave a fierce war cry before breaking her stance to run full sprint at Kagome. Kagome only smirked and summoned her strength to her body then when Kikyo was three feet away Kagome let out a furry of roundhouse kicks and upper cuts she had learned at a real young age when she took karate never once losing her balance as she switched between the two stepping forward each time backing Kikyo against a wall.

She then let out a battle cry of her own and grasped Kikyo's neck holding it firmly against the wall.

Kikyo's body was glowing a bright blue before her body emitted the power within her sending Kagome flying a few feet to her butt. Then as Kagome rolled over to get to her feet Kikyo caught her in the stomach with her own furry of kicks. Then the last kick she sent Kagome flying over to the wall and she landed on her back immobile.

"Not so tough are you Kagome. You're just as wimpy as the regular humans. I will enjoy watching you die." Kikyo brought her foot up to slam it down onto Kagome's chest but at the same moment Kagome's eyes opened and she caught Kikyo's ankle and tossed her away to the other side of the room breaking her ankle in the process.

Kagome got up and stood above Kikyo's whimpering body. "Kikyo, now you die." Kagome said this with pure venom on her voice as she brought her arms crossing them across her chest, fingers spread wide. They were glowing a sickly green color before she forcefully moved her arms outward releasing her poison claws to give Kikyo a suffering death. They hit one right after the other across her chest and the last one hit her straight in the forehead.

"Bulls eye." Kagome said bowing the tips of her fingers off as if they were guns.

Kikyo writhed on the floor as her body crumbled into dust leaving behind in them a glowing blue tint.

Once she was satisfied that Kikyo had no way of coming back she turned to find Sango. Sango was lain out wit her back against a wall nursing a broken arm. Kagome ran up to her lying form and enveloped her into a bone crushing hug.

"Kagome." Sango said gasping for air. "I can't breathe."

Kagome just laughed and hugged her tighter. "Sango I'm so happy your alive. I thought I had lost you."

"Never you mind me. It is Inuyasha who needs your help. Go find him."

"But…."

"I said GO!" Sango yelled the last part before slumping back. "And one more thing Kagome, don't forget to come back for me."

Kagome smiled then ran to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

He picked Koga up and held him above his head. He let out a triumphant roar before releasing him across to the other side of the room.

Then he slumped over to his knees clutching his stomach while he returned to his original form.

"Inuyasha." Kagome screamed as she fell t her knees by his side and flung herself upon his body. "Oh God Inuyasha."

She was crying and frantically searching his body for the cause of his distress. She came across a particularly tickle-ish part and Inuyasha twitched.

"Stop it bitch. I'm alive." He opened his eyes to see her eyes watering. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you scared me baka."

"Well I'm fine now."

"Good then I will take my leave." She stood and began walking to the door she came in.

"Why?" Was his one worded question.

She stopped then sighed. "Because you have no more use for me. Just like I predicted, for you I am now a thing of your past. So as I see it there is no need for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I seen you, you baka. You still love her and I'm sorry to say but she is dead and I figure you want to be alone to mourn for her."

"Mourn for who?"

"Kikyo you baka. Don't play coy with me, I know I was just a game and a fling for you. I resent that, but there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"Is that what you think?" He said getting to his feet. "That after all I did for you and after all we've been through, you could just walk away. After I figure out that I'm in love with my brother's secretary."

"No you don't." She said turning from him and wretching the door open.

He pushed the door back closed then caught her around the waist and pushed her back against the door.

"Inuyasha stop. This is hard enough to know you don't love me but I don't think I could…." She turned her head to the side blinking back tears.

"Could what?" He said turning her head back to face him.

"Just don't Inuyasha."

"No I love you dammit." He captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. "And I don't know what it is going to take to prove it to you but I'm willing to take it one step at a time. Marry me Kagome." He said getting to one knee.

"I don't know if I can."

"Just say yes."

"Okay. Yes you baka I will marry you." He got up and picked her up and put her legs around his waist kissing her feverishly.

"I hope that is a term of endearment." He said smiling.

"When it comes to you it is." She smiled back capturing his face in between her hands.

"I hate to break up this heart to heart moment but a little help here please." Saidn Miroku from the corner.

"Oh God Miroku hang on." She said hopping down from Inuyasha's arms.

* * *

There is an epilouge so go on and read it But review please

Ja ne  
XOXOX  
palikani


	17. Epilouge

Here is the EpilougeI promised

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Miroku's POV

He was nervous. It's been at least three years since 'The Accident' as they refer to it now. Sango and him have been dating for that long.

In one hand he was balancing the presents and in the other he was messing uncontrollably with the tiny box clutched in his hand in his jean pocket.

It was Christmas at Inuyasha and Kagome's. He planned to pop the question today after dinner while everyone was opening presents.

He pulled his hand from the box long enough to ring the doorbell then he put it right back.

The door opened to reveal Kagome with a pup at her hip that was pulling on aher hoop earring.

She gave Miroku a warm smile then pushed the door open to let him in.

"Hey Miroku. How are you?"

"I'm good just a little cold." He shivered while he took off his coat and hung it on the coat hanger.

"How 'bout I take the little guy and you can go finish dinner."

"Thank you Miroku. Kaze won't leave my earrings."

"Come to uncle Miroku. "He cooed at the baby while she handed the little hanyou over to him then tickled her son one last time before returning to the kitchen. Kaze's response was to gurgle his laughter.

Miroku moved the little guy to his hip and then made to the living room where he could hear shouts about who was going to win the game.

"Hey Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. Hey Motoki." He said ruffling his hair with his free hand.

Hey Miro the game just began. Hand me the little guy and take a seat."

"Don't mind if I do."

It was three minutes until the end of the game with possibility of overtime when they announced dinner was ready.

Inuyasha moved the television so it could be viewed from the dining room table.

They all sat down to eat. The table was covered with all kinds of varieties of food that could be imagined.

They ate and mingled while Kagome finished feeding Kaze ho thought it was funny to grab the spoon before Kagome could put it in his mouth.

She finally gave up and took Kaze into the kitchen to clean him up before they opened presents.

He was sweating bullets and was as nervous as humanly possible.

He watched as she opened a present from Rin and Sesshomaru. It was a hand knitted sweater that Rin made.

Thinking it was a good a time as any he cleared his throat and asked everyone for their attention.

Once everyone stopped what they were doing he turned toward Sango and walked to her.

Once n front of her he got down on one knee and took her left hand in his. "Sango, I know I'm not the best guy in the world but for you I can be. I want to spend every moment I can with you. You are the light in my dark world. I love you with all of my heart and I was wondering……" He paused then recomposed himself. "Sango, Will you marry me?" He pulled the box out and opened it to reveal a clear cut diamond ring in the shape of a heart.

She paused a heart beat then jumped into his arms making him fall to the ground and kissed his face feverishly.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is." She said then he placed the ring on her finger.

"Well I guess now is as good a tie as any." Rin stood and Sesshomaru got up by her and put his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled her smiled back. "I'm pregnant." She said happily.

Everyone jumped up and enveloped the couple in a group hug.

The women talked about the news of marriage and the baby and the plans for the wedding.

The men exchanged back slaps and handshakes and shared conversation over a beer.

When everyone left Kagome took a sleeping Kaze upstairs and put him into his crib. She then walked to the switch on the wall and turned to whisper goodnight to her son.

She stood there for the longest time just admiring her sons sleeping form when she felt arms snake around her waist and someone's lips caress her neck,

She snuggled into her husband's warmth and sighed for she was content and truly happy.

* * *

OMG! I have just finished my first official story I am so proud of myself

Well Leave me a message nice ones please:D

Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
palikani


End file.
